rwbytabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Dust
Dust is a naturally occurring energy propellant that can be triggered by the aura of humans and faunus Dust is energy in physical form, each represents a different fundamental force of nature. Dust is found in four base elements, which can be combined to make 10 common varieties. In Remnant, every facet of everyday life is powered by Dust. Yellow Dust can be found running trains, Orange and Red Dust running automobiles, with Green and Violet Dust in Airships. Dust comes in ten common colors and three forms for each color. Each color represents an aspect of nature that can be tapped into, and each form is the method through which that element can be controlled. Huntsmen and Huntresses encounter Dust most often in one of three forms: Crystals, Rounds and Phials. Crystals and Rounds impart their elemental aspect into targets they strike. Crystals are imbedded into melee weapons. Rounds are elemental ammunition, fired from a character’s ranged weapon. Phials are Dust in a raw, primal state. Phials of Dust are cast into the air and attune the immediate area to the Dust’s color element. Phials of Dust are significantly more complicated to understand, but for characters willing to put in the effort, are significantly more versatile than rounds and crystals. When using Phials, characters select what aspect of the Dust they wish to control, and using a DIS roll as a base, the GM decides how those effects are manifested in the world. The second attribute associated with the Dust check depends on the color of the specific Dust. Characters may use Dust Phials to make direct attacks against selected targets with appropriate DIS rolls depending on Color, but these attacks are automatically considered third level Dust checks. The various levels of Dust checks are explained below. Characters may choose one color of Dust in place of a weapon mod, and have all three forms of that dust available to them. Every time the character reloads, one of the three forms are declared, and only that form can be utilized until the next reload, unless Mixed Capacity is taken. Characters may have as many colors of Dust as they have levels in DIS. Characters cannot “trade” dust with each other or NPCs. Each weapon is designed to use only the selected colors of Dust, and additional Dust colors can only be used if the Characters are presented to opportunity to redesign their weapons or the GM offers an additional Dust type as a story reward. Example Dust Crystals: '''Cost 1 Cap to use. Effects apply on successful melee attacks. '''Rounds: Cost 2 Cap to use. Effects apply on successful ranged attacks. Phials: '''Attribute given is secondary attribute rolled with DIS checks using Phials. Characters select one of the three levels depending on what aspect of the Dust’s element they want to manipulate. These are not the only options available, just a illustration of the power curve. #First level costs 1 Cap and uses 1 action of the turn budget. #Second level costs 2 Cap and 2 actions of the turn budget. #Thrid level costs 3 Cap and 3 actions of the turn budget. Red Dust - Fire '''Incendiary Crystals: Ignite target. Explosive Rounds: Deal 1 point of damage to every adjacent enemy to target. Phials (END): Hot to the touch. Handle with care. #'Heat -' Subject increases temperature significantly. #'Ignite -' Flammable material bursts into flame. #'Detonate -' Object explodes. Orange Dust - Lightning Arc Crystals: Deal 1 point of damage to every adjacent enemy to target. Stun Rounds: Target is Frozen. Phials (WIL) Glows slightly in the dark. Keep away from electronics. #'Magnetize -' Object becomes magnetically charged, wipe electronics. #'Charge -' Electrycal systems are powered up/down or overloaded. #'Arc -' An instant flash of raw electricity from one subject to another. Yellow Dust - Earth Fissure Crystals: Reduce target’s movement speed by 10ft. Armor Piercing Rounds: Ignore 1 layer of inanimate material, or single robotic enemy. Phials (STR) Basically dirt. Effective fertilizer. #'Move -' The ground or similar solid object shifts and swells to a new shape. #'Shatter -' Target object disintegrates. #'Magma -' Generate new, dangerous terrain. Green Dust - Wind Featherweight Crystals: Increase capacity movement to 10ft. Blowback Rounds: Target pushed 5ft back. Phials (AGI) ''Almost weightless. Disappears quickly if not contained in some way.'' #'Gust -' Generate strong directional winds. #'Whirlwind -' Create erratic local weather patterns. #'Shockwave -' Generate sudden explosive pressure wave. Blue Dust - Water Clouded Crystals: Blind target. Anti-Personnel Rounds: Ignore 1 layer of organic matter, or one human opponent. Phials (AGI) Grains roll over each other like liquid. WARNING: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO SWALLOW. #'Douse -' Object is spontaneously covered in water and soaked through. #'Fog' -''' Fill the air with fog or steam, obscuring vision. #'Wither -' Dehydrate subject draining almost all the water out of it. Violet Dust - Force '''Kinetic Crystals: Push target 5ft back. Throw Rounds: Capacity movement can be made in any direction when used in conjunction with a ranged attack, including toward the target. Phials (STR) Extremely heavy. Bounces surprisingly well. #'Lift -' Decrease target’s mass. #'Throw -' Suddenly accelerate given target. #'Smash -' Immediately increase target's mass. Brown Dust - Acid Bleed Crystals: Target takes 1 additional point of damage on all future strikes. Rust Rounds: Ignite target. Phials (END) Unprotected handling causes minor burns. Often foolishly used as food spice in Vacuo. #'Corrode -' Weaken material. #'Poison -' Weaken living entities. #'Dissolve' - Target slowly liquefies. Pink Dust - Sonic Scream Crystals: Confuse target. Echo Rounds: Sound of ranged attacks come from impact, not source. Phials (PER) Hums gently at all times. Voices are not real. #'Whisper -' Generate small sounds. #'Silence -' Bars generation of sound from any source. #'Crack -' Deafen targets, break fragile objects. White Dust - Ice Freeze Crystals: Target is Frozen. Chill Rounds: Target movement speed decreased by 10ft. Phials (WIL) Extremely cool to the touch. Can’t dance. #'Chill -' Subject decreases its temperature significantly. #'Freeze -' Solidify liquid material or make solid object brittle. #'Crystallize' -''' Encase subject in ice. Black Dust - Light '''Beacon Crystals: Target is marked and its position becomes known. Flare Rounds: Blind target. Phials (PER) Unnaturally dark, absorbs all light. Invisible when not observed. #'Glow -' Cause object to glow slightly #'Flash -' Suddenly brighten local area #'Blackout -' All light is snuffed out in immediate area. Category:Core Pages